1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image processing apparatus that do not require complicating key operations and the like when executing various settings, authentication and the like. Further, the present invention relates to an image forming/processing apparatus having both functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a multi function printer (MFP) in which a copying machine having a printer function is equipped with a facsimile function is being widely used. In such apparatus, the color copying function and the color facsimile communicating function and the like are being equipped with the extension of the printer function. The apparatus with multi-functions has an advantage of effectively executing various functions under a condition desired by the user by appropriately setting various conditions in each function.
Various setting conditions in such apparatus must, for each setting condition, be displayed on a setting screen corresponding to an operation panel and the like attached to the apparatus and sequentially switching the setting screen for setting. Therefore, a considerable work time is required even for users familiar with such operation, and a very complicating key operation is required for users not familiar with the operation. In consideration of such, an apparatus, for example, for reading a paper with various setting information written thereon, and executing character recognition with an OCR (Optical Character Reader) and setting the recognized setting content is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-353171. Further, the apparatus is configured so as to read the paper with checkmarks checked in the check column corresponding to various setting conditions, recognize the checked setting conditions and setting the recognized setting content.
A print system of forming the image based on data such as document, graphics and the like, created in the information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, on a paper in an image forming apparatus such as an MFP has been putted to practical use. The data processed in the information processing apparatus may include data including company secret. Therefore, a function of limiting the use to only the legitimate users by executing authentication of each user when using the apparatus so as not to accidentally leak the data including secrecy is being widely spread.
The method of authenticating each user most often includes a method of registering the user ID and the password to each apparatus in advance and executing authentication based on whether the user ID and the password inputted by each user when using the apparatus matches those registered. However, each user must input the user ID and the password every time the user uses the apparatus and thus is not satisfactory in terms of operationality and convenience. In view of such, an apparatus for authenticating users by reading plural barcodes in a predetermined order is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-345760).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-236830 discloses a system for issuing a ticket by distributing the pattern image data of the ticket via the network and printing it with a printer. The system is configured to create converted data based on the image data read from the issued ticket, and comparing the created converted data with the converted data stored in an authenticating terminal to authenticate the user.
However, in the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-353171, the setting information may not be reliably obtained from the paper depending on the precision of the OCR. Further, when the user makes a check mark on the check column or when writing the desired setting information on the paper, a writing instrument becomes necessary and it also takes a lot of trouble for the user.
In an apparatus for executing various processes using the barcodes such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-345760, a barcode reader for reading the barcode must be provided. When multiple barcodes are used, the reading order of each barcode becomes complex, and thus increases the load on the user. When only a few barcodes are used, it difficult to prevent spoofing by a third person.
In the system of authenticating the user using the converted data created based on the image data read from the issued ticket as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-236830, the converted data may not be appropriately created if the ticket is damaged or worn. In this case, the user may not be authenticated even if the user has duly bought the ticket.